Alternate Crimson Chins
Alternate Crimson Chins have been shown, from 1936 all the way to 2000, with each different Crimson Chin reflecting the style of that era. There are eight in all: the original Crimson Chin six other past forms and a silver-blue futuristic form. They were wished for by Timmy (in his Cleft guise) to stop the Nega-Chin from taking over Dimmsdale and the world. Unlike the Present-Day Crimson Chin, not much is revealed about the Alternate Crimson Chins; Thus it's not entirely clear if they all have the same origin story or if they even have alter-egos. The Present-Day Crimson Chin was not identified, thus it's unknown exactly when he was officially introduced. Eras 1936 This version of the Crimson Chin is the earliest shown and presumably the original. He resembles The Rocketeer, a comic book hero created in the 80's, but resembling the heroes from comic strips of the 30's and 40's. The red on his costume is noticeably more pale than the later incarnations of the Crimson Chin (probably because he's the original one). He was active from 1936 until 1941, when he became or was replaced by the 40's version. 1941 The first redesigning of the Crimson Chin took place during World War II, in which the Chin was given an appearance more like the soldiers of that era. He wears a green "top pot" style helmet, a red tank top, dog tags, green army fatigues, and black army boots. He appears to be the first incarnation of the character to have dark shading around his eyes, which almost every incarnation after him also has. He also sports heavy beard stubble like the 90's Crimson Chin. His outfit features no visible "C" on it, unlike all other incarnations of the character. He's a reference to the war oriented comic books, depicting the life and times of soldiers in the battlefield. He may be loosely based on the likes of Captain America, as this version is a superhero directly involved in the war. This version was active from 1941 through the end of the war, and presumably remained active in some capacity until 1950. 1950 During the start of the Cold War, the Crimson Chin was given a more Americanized design, with an American flag for a cape, and a flag with the United States' colors as his logo. A possible reference to the "American spirit" that was given to the comic books and characters, in particular Superman and Captain America. This version was phased out by 1965. 1965 This version of the Chin has a Hippy look to him, including long blonde hair and blue jeans, which is of course referencing the Hippy era, with Woodstock, and the Free Love age, and the counterculture and sometimes psychedelic comic books popular in the mid to late 60's and early 70's like Doctor Strange. In 1975, he evolved into the next version. 1975 The 1975 Crimson Chin was a Disco-era based hero, with a big blonde afro. Possibly a reference to the trend of comic books to depict heroes from any medium, including music, like the heroine Dazzler, from Marvel Comics. He was phased out in 1980, around the time disco fell out of favor, and the character was drastically re-imagined. 1980 The 1980's Crimson Chin was an over-muscular heavy weapons superhero. A reference to the ultra violent and dark comic book characters, and the creation of the Image Comics company, and the Rob Liefeld comic book creator, which depicted heroes with pouches, over exaggerated physiques and muscles, and heavy weapons. He was the only cursing Crimson Chin, which he claimed got him cancelled. He is the first Crimson Chin to have the head spike on his mask since the 1930's version. He is also the first sign of the character evolving towards the version everyone if currently familiar with. He got cancelled around 1995 because his comic got too dark and mature. 1995 The 1990's Crimson Chin depicted the rebellious young era, and the birth of the grunge and alternative rock movement, with bands like Nirvana, Sonic Youth, Pearl Jam and others being influences for the young. He sports blonde hair in a mullet haircut, heavy beard stubble, an unbuttoned sleeveless red flannel shirt exposing the tattoos on his arms, stonewashed blue jeans, and black combat boots. It's assumed this version was phased out in favor of the Present-Day Crimson Chin sometime before 2000. 2000 The 2000's Crimson Chin looks identical to the Present-Day Crimson Chin. His costume is plain silver-blue with nothing else different, also making him the only incarnation of the Crimson Chin to not have any red on his costume. He is likely a reference to classic comic book characters like Superman receiving updated costumes and powers in the late 90's; Specifically, he may be a parody of Superman Blue. He oddly disappears after the fight with the Nega-Chin and is not seen returning to his comic. He may in fact be the Present-Day Crimson Chin in a different costume. Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Nurturer Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Superheroes Category:Legacy